Happy Anniversary
by Kataang1234
Summary: Aang and Katara have been together for four years now and on their Anniversary night Aang has a special suprise for Katara.


**Happy Anniversary Avatar!! It's been 5 years since the very first episode aired and this is my celebratory one-shot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar and I never will!**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

The handsome sixteen year old Avatar yawned as the meeting was adjourned. He stood from his chair and stretched as the other representatives exited the meeting room. He had arrived in Ba Sing Se with Katara two weeks before and has been in meetings almost every night since then. Needless to say he was worn out. As he walked out of the palace, Zuko approached him.

"Your look exhausted," Zuko commented.

"Thanks," Aang said in a sarcastic and irritable tone.

"Well, at least we get to leave tomorrow after the last meeting in the morning," Zuko said, showing unusual optimism.

"I bet you excited to see Mai."

"Yeah, I wish she could of joined me."

"Well, I better get going. It's mine and Katara's anniversary," Aang said with a tired smile.

"Congrats!" Zuko said while patting the younger boy on the back.

"Thanks, I can't believe we've dating for four years now. Well I'll see ya at tomorrow morning's meeting," Aang said with a wave as he made his way down the street.

"See ya," Zuko said as he walked the opposite way.

Aang continued sleepily down the street to the home he and Katara were sharing when he noticed the sun was setting. He gasped and began sprinting towards the house as he realized he was going to be late. Arriving at the house at airbender speed he opened the front door and stepped in, but Katara was no where in sight.

"Katara?" He called through the house and he stepped more into the living room area.

"I'm in here!" Katara's voice called from another room.

Aang followed her voice to the dining room and gasped at what was before him. On the table was a traditional Air Nomad dinner along with fruit pies for dessert. The assortment of different fruits and vegetable dishes made his mouth water, but his mouth went dry two seconds later when his eighteen year old girlfriend walked into the room with the last of the dishes. His focus was no longer on the food as he examined her new outfit. It was a elegant blue robe, similar to the one she wore when they kissed on the balcony four years before.

"Katara, you look beautiful," Aang said with wide eyes while blushing.

"Thanks," she replied as she put the food down then walked over to him and stood on her tip toes as she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Happy Anniversary," Katara said once she pulled back and motioned to the food.

"Thanks, did you make all of this?" He asked while turning to the food.

"Yep, I found the recipes in one of the libraries at the Southern Air Temple," she replied shyly.

"It looks wonderful," he said with a goofy smile in her direction before making his way to the table.

"Thanks," Katara replied.

"These are for you," Aang said as he handed her a bouquet of beautiful flowers.

"Aw, Aang! That's so sweet!" She exclaimed then gave him another quick kiss on the lips.

"Shall we," he said while pulling out her chair for her.

She nodded and sat down in the chair. "Thank you," she said as she watched him sit down.

"I'm sorry I had to be in a meeting on our anniversary," Aang apologized sincerely.

"It's alright. It gave me enough time to get your gift ready," She said with a small smile.

"You mean there's more than this?" He asked while gesturing to the food.

"Yes, but you will have to wait until after dinner," She replied with a sly smile.

"Well, I guess you won't get your present until then too," Aang said with a sly smile of his own.

Dinner was filled with laughter and small displays of affection as they enjoyed their food. Once they were done, Aang insisted that he clean up while Katara waits in the living room. As he finished the last of the dishes he entered the living room to find it empty.

"Katara?"

"I'm getting your present, I'll be right out," She called from their room.

Aang sat down on the couch and waited for a few minutes before Katara walked out of the room and stood in the doorway. She cleared her throat to make her presence known causing Aang to stand and turn to her. His mouth went dry for the second time this evening as he saw her outfit. It looked a lot like what he had worn on the day of Black Sun, but it was altered for a woman and fit perfectly over Katara's body.

"Do you like it?" Katara asked once the silence became to much for her to stand.

"I love it!" He exclaimed happily. "You look incredible!"

"Thanks," She said shyly with blushing.

"Where did you find it?" He asked while walking up to her and examining the robes even closer.

"I made it."

"Really?" He asked.

She nodded. "I know how much you miss your people so I decided to make this whole night centered around your culture."

"Thank you Katara. This is all wonderful," Aang replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up then smash her lips onto his. They kissed passionately for a few minutes before Aang pulled back and rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you," He breathed.

"I love you too."

"Now for your present," Aang said as he pulled back from her and reached into his robes and pulling a small box out.

"Katara?" He questioned, getting her attention.

"Yes?" She asked with excitement in her voice.

"I am one hundred and ten percent sure that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So I was wondering if you would be my wife?" He asked nervously as he opened the box to reveal a beautiful betrothal necklace.

Katara gasped before giving her answer. "Yes!"

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, gaining a surprised yelp from Aang. She smiled into the kiss as she thought about the many years to come.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Just to let you all know, I really do not like this one-shot, but I just decided to post it and get it over with.**

**I hope you liked it! Reviews are greatly appreciated! : )**


End file.
